detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 07: Still for your love
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Still for your love es el ending 7 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 132 hasta el episodio 152. Sinopsis Este Ending se presenta en varios escenarios; primero podemos ver la oficina de Kogoro en oscuras, luego distintos lugares de la ciudad en horas de la noche, y luego una casa con el teléfono sonando, todos desahitados. Seguido de un resumen del capitulo que se acaba de emitir. Después del resumen hay 2 destellos: primero es el rostro de Shinichi y segundo es el rostro de Conan. Luego aparece Ran cantando con tristeza. Cambia la escena y vemos a Ran y a Shinichi caminando hacia lugares opuestos; de repente Ran escucha algo que la sorprende, y cuando gira lo ve a Shinichi iluminado, seguido de Conan en la misma posicion. Video thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Nanika ga okori sou na yo wa Inori wo sasagete me wo toji na yo Konna tsuki no tokeru yo ni Aisare umarete kita no to MAMA wa itta Onegai tooku he ikanai de to Naze MAMA wa namida wo nagasu no Zutto zutto soba ni iru yo Chiisana kokoro de omotteta kedo Ano hito ni au made wa Kokoro yurasareru made wa Soshite subete wa karamawari Mirai ga chigireru no wo mita Saa hadashi ni natte daichi kette Niji wo koete sora wo tsukan de I wish mune no juujika wo nigiri asa wa Kibou ga anata ni furisosogi yoru wa Yawaraka na hikari ga anata wo tsutsumi komi Asu he no yuuki wo ataeru Osanai koro ni uetsukerareta kizu wa omoku Kokoro ni noshikakari Kurai semai sekai de kokoro nai sekai de Yuri kago ni nita yasuraka na Final song Mou nidoto aenai to wakattete mo Iro wo kaete mo tsunagatteru kara sora wa Shiroi hane mi ni tsuke ookiku habataite Mirai wo kaeru yo kono te de I wish mune no juujika wo nigiri asa wa Kibou ga anata ni furisosogi yoru wa Yawaraka na hikari ga anata wo tsutsumi komi Asu he no yuuki wo ataeru I wish forever her great happiness Everynight in your dream I see you I feel you Tears stood in her eyes Please don't cry Forever still for you still for your love |-|Inglés = On a night when it seems something will happen, Give a prayer and close your eyes On such a night when the moon will melt, Mama said that I was born being loved “Please don’t go faraway,” Why was mama shedding tears? I’ll be forever, forever by her side, I thought in my little heart But that was until I met him, Before my heart was shaken And everything got groundless, I saw the future will be torn apart C’mon, get barefooted, kick the earth, Go over the rainbow, grasp the sky I wish on a morning gripping onto the cross on my chest On a night when hope pours into you A soft light surrounds you And gives you the courage for tomorrow In my childhood times, the implanted wound was heavy, Leaning over in my heart In the dark and narrow world, in a heartless world Like a cradle is a peaceful Final song Even if I knew that I’d never see you again Because I’ll be connected to you even if I changed colors, and the sky With white wings attached to itself, it’ll flap them wide open I’ll change the future with my hands I wish on a morning gripping onto the cross on my chest On a night when hope pours into you A soft light surrounds you And gives you the courage for tomorrow I wish forever her great happiness Every night in your dream I see you, I feel you Tears stood in her eyes Please don’t cry Forever still for you, still for your love |-|Español = En las noches en que parece que algo pasará, reza y cierra tus ojos... En una noche como ésta, en que la luna se derrite, nace el amor, según dijo mi mamá... "Por favor, no te vayas de mí..." Por siempre estaremos juntos, pensá en mi pequeño corazón hasta que lo conozcas, hasta que mi corazón empiece a latir... Pero luego vi que era infundado, que el futuro sería desgarrado Ven, descalzate, patea la tierra, vence el arcoiris y atrapa el cielo... Deseo, al amanecer, apostando mi corazón por ti... Mientras la esperanza llueve sobre mí, en la tarde Seré envuelto en tu suave luz y tendré coraje para el mañana. En mis días de infancia, las heridas debilitaban mi corazón pesadamente En el estrecho y oscuro mundo, en un mundo sin corazón (no te conocia a ti) me sentia en una cuna, una pacifica canción final... Aun si supiera que no te volvería a ver... Estaré conectado a ti... aunque el cielo cambie de color Con alas blancas en mi cuerpo, yo me agitaré Y cambiaré el futuro con mis manos solo para ti... Deseo, al amanecer, apostando mi corazón a ti... Mientras la esperanza llueve sobre mí, en la tarde Seré envuelta en tu suave luz y tendré coraje para el mañana. Te deseo, por siempre, una gran felicidad amor... Cada noche en mis sueños te veo, te siento... Hay Lágrimas en tus ojos? ya no llores, estoy aqui solo por ti... Por siempre, aún por ti... por siempre, aún por tu amor.... Imágenes Ending 07 Rumania Montevideo 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 07 Rumania Montevideo CD.jpg|CD Ending 07 Contraportada de edicion especial.JPG|Contraportada edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings